Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times -84\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times 100\% = 36\%$ Now we have: $ 36\% \times -84\% = {?} $ $ 36\% \times -84\% = -30.240000000000002 \% $